I'll wait for you
by Crumpet04
Summary: Rei finally hears the three words she's always wanted to hear, but is it too late?  ReiMina


I'll wait for you

Tears streamed down her face. In fact Rei's face was covered in tears, but not a soul could tell, because of all the rain that was falling down. The many rain pelts beat down on Rei's delicate face, bruising it in places. Rei didn't care though; she didn't care about anything anymore, as she stared at the gravestone in front of her.

_SAILOR VENUS_

_Aino Minako_

_KIA_

"Minako…I'm so sorry." She whispered as a light hand graced the name of her dead comrade. "If only…" she started before completely breaking down and throwing herself at the headstone, her whole body shaking with the force of her sadness. Slowly, without her permission, the battle started to replay itself in her mind.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She heard Mercury's voice shout. Her mind could see the effect of the attack, and the rest of the Senshi jumping and bouncing around the enemy.

Mercury's illusion didn't last forever though, and the next thing Rei knew she was standing where she had been that day. She was to the side of the enemy. Compared to the monsters they had faced when they were young, this enemy looked like a piece of cake. It didn't have horns, or projectiles, or anything else a "monster" should have, it basically looked like a human. Mars found herself unable to do anything except follow the course of the day, quickly she fired a Flame sniper at him, which he jumped out of the way easily landing close to Jupiter.

"Get him Jupiter!" Venus yelled her command. Jupiter quickly started running toward the small target ready to pounce, when the man dodged, and ended up behind her. He grabbed her arm and flung her into a tree, Jupiter lay very still.

"JUPITER!" The remaining Senshi yelled at once. "You won't get away with this!" Venus yelled, "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The attack circled around the leader of the Inner Senshi on it's way to it's target, but before it could get there he had dodged again.

"Venus, look out!" Mercury yelled as she picked up his movements on her mini computer. "He's…" Mercury didn't get to finish her sentence though as the enemy appeared right behind the blonde goddess.

"Heh," he smirked. "Did you think an attack like that could do anything to me?"

Venus lifted her arm "Crescent..." The man snatched her arm up and pointed it toward Mercury.

"You sure you wanna go on with that one." He sneered. As he continued to taunt Minako, Rei made her way behind them; if he could be a coward and attack from behind then so could she.

Mars situated herself behind a bush and ignited her bow of flames. Slowly she drew the string back, holding it in place while she pored power into the arrow. This had to be a good arrow, anything less and he would just be able to dodge it again.

"Now" He began, "The real fun starts." He finished as his fingernails started to grow into very sharp points.

Mar's released her arrow; it soared through the sky, straight at its target. When the arrow pierced there was a bright flash of red light, the Senshi had to shield their eyes from it for a second.

When Mars and Mercury could finally see the area they noticed a mess of blonde hair. Mars couldn't move. She hadn't just done what she thought she had. Her arrow hadn't pierced through the leader of the Inner Senshi. Minako wasn't dead…

Mercury ran forward, mini computer in hand scanning the entirety of Venus's body, searching, and hoping for a sign of life. After a minute she threw the computer down in anger and just slumped back.

Mars slowly walked forward. This wasn't happening.

"Rei…" The faintest of whispers came from the limp body of the blonde. Amethyst eyes widened in shock and Rei raced forward.

"Minako! You're alive!" Rei cried out. "Thank God you're alive. It's gonna be OK Mina. It's gonna be…" Rei was interrupted by a soft cough.

"Rei, I love you." Minako stated as she used the last of her remaining strength to stare into the face of the woman who had always held her heart. "You are my soul-mate, and I'll wait for you…" Slowly, almost carefully Minako's eyes shut.

Rei continued to cry on top of the gravestone.

"Why? Why?!? Didn't you tell me sooner?!?" She wanted to scream, but it only came out as a whisper. The guardian of Mars wanted to beat something, but all she could do was the weakly throw her arm against the faceplate of the headstone. Rei became still after a while, and just rested there; unable to move; unable to do anything.

"I love you too…" She finally said and she kissed the little symbol of Venus that was engraved on the shiny nameplate. "You won't have to wait long my love."

**Disclaimer: I don't..repeat don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**I **_**do**_** however own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it R&R.**


End file.
